Display devices have become ubiquitous. In addition to the obvious television and computer monitor implementations, display devices are present in home appliances, smart phones, billboards, stadium scoreboards, fast food restaurant menu boards, children's toys and the like. The intent is to deliver more content, e.g., movies, videos, pictures, graphics and the like, to users at as high of a resolution as possible. For many such applications, users perceive higher resolution images or videos as clearer and more detailed.
The resolution of the display devices has drastically increased in the last decade from the lower resolution, or standard definition, displays to the higher resolution, or high definition (HD) displays: and HD displays are being supplanted by even higher resolution equipment, such as ultra-high definition 4K, and even ultra-high definition 8K.
The distance between the individual pixels of a display device, whether high resolution or low resolution, is referred to as the “pixel pitch.” For example, pixel pitch may be the distance from the center of a light emitting diode (LED) cluster (or pixel) of an LED based display to the center of the next LED cluster/pixel in the display. In a low resolution display, the pixel pitch may be measured in millimeters or less. The distance between individual pixels of the low resolution display device is typically greater than the distance between individual pixels of the high resolution display device. A “high” pixel pitch indicates a greater distance between the centers of individual pixels, and a “low” pixel pitch indicates a lesser, or shorter, distance.
Due to the low resolution (and/or relatively high pixel pitch) of a low resolution display, the image presented on the low resolution display may look pixelated. In a LED based low resolution direct emissive display, for example, each of the individual LED clusters or pixels are discernible by a viewer. An output image may exhibit visible rectangular or square artifacts. As a result of the pixelation, a viewer may not be able to easily ascertain the content of the image presented on the low resolution display.